The History of ULMF
Linemarvel's Flash Games The history of ULMF dates back to Newgrounds, where a pornographic flash artist by the name of LineMarvel released his first of two games, Jungle Girl. Jungle Girl, though simplistic in nature, proved to be a widespread success, giving LineMarvel an enormous fanbase. The main reason for his success was due to the fact that Jungle Girl broke the traditional approach to h-games. Rather than present a visual novel, LineMarvel created a side-scroller, in which Jungle Girl would attempt to dodge each tentacle that came her way. Failure to do so would result in her being raped. At the time, there was almost no other game in the entire world that implimented this concept. To please his new fans, LineMarvel worked for many months on his sequel, Demon Girl. This new game was what marked LineMarvel's place in the hentai world. Unlike Jungle Girl, which only had three sex animations and one game over scene, Demon girl brought in four enemies, with a total of nine animations and a very memorable game over animation. It also introduced a minor plot which would later be further developed by fans. The graphics were vastly improved, and Demon Girl was even allowed a way to defend herself, albeit extremely limited (Struggle system and three-time use fire spell). As a result to all of his success, LineMarvel's website became extremely crowded. This was when LineMarvel showed yet another side of himself that would attract many more fans. His deep analysis on hentai, such as his most famous chain of articles titled The Spiral, had many of his fans impressed. Soon, talk of a third sequel began. Ideas like Angel Girl or Space Girl were thrown around, but never garnered any response from the artist. The rumors flooded his website as well as the Demon Girl reviews. It was at this point that another key figure in ULMF history appeared. In the midst of the rumors, one fan found it useful to create a forum for all the fans to have an organized community to discuss Linemarvel's work. His original name was XATM-092, but many of the members now know him as the administrator Aika. Acting completely alone, Aika proceeded to unite all of the fans and gave them a place to communicate with each other. Along with other moderators, such as Nunu and WJ, and fellow administrator, Antithetical Inquiry, Aika had successfully created The first Unofficial LineMarvel Forums on the forum providing website, Proboards. The First Unofficial LineMarvel Forums The creation of the First ULMF brought about many of the veteran members, such as Nunu, Rule 34, Bartnum, Copper, Siphon/Talvesh, and Antithetical Inquiry. Interestingly enough, Linemarvel himself joined for a short time, though only contributing passing comments before disappearing. The original boards were hosted on Proboards, which later became important in the original forum's fall. The forums also began one of the most talked-about projects since the release of Demon Girl; The Demon Girl Doujin by veteran member Onikain. The doujin at first began with an ambitious start, with the artist singlehandedly pumping out an entire chapter. However, like most of other projects that tend to spark interest in the forums, Onikain quickly became bogged down with work, as well as simply becoming lazy. The interest in the doujin waned, and even with the occasional update of one page per several months, people eventually forgot about it. However, the doujin was hailed as one of the great achievements of the forum and can still be read on the Blank Page of the current forums. It is currently at chapter 2, though there doesn't seem to be plans to continue for now. Notable moments of the forums included the incident of Supermeme, a underage troll who introduced and began a reign of legendary stupidity that later became the butt of many veteran members' jokes. After his first banning, he continued to reappear time and again through new accounts, which in itself was a notably humorous incident. His first new account, Supersonic, was painfully obvious to tell that it was Supermeme due to his lack of grammar and his trademark stupidity. His attempts to convince the forum otherwise led to him creating a second account, Sonic, which served to insult the Supersonic account in an attempt to make him look like a victim. As Aika himself put it, he was arguing with himself, bringing laughs all around. His incredible stupidity, however, did serve a useful purpose; he managed to bring the entire forum together by creating an enemy. He was also spotted in the newest ULMF forums, where he briefly shows up, only to be banned within two posts by Aika. Role-playing games in the original forums were actually rather rare until the latter part of its timeline. Only around four or five were created at the time, until its popularity began to grow alongside its cousin, the Play by Post games.The biggest games included the role playing game Super Boarding School, created by administrator Nunu, which centered around a boarding school that housed students with extraordinary powers or skills and followed a free-roam style of playing. The events that occurred were all user created, rather than presented by the GM, and actually flowed quite well. Many of the original players would also remember the Zombie Incident, in which a zombie invasion took place and took approximately seven months to finally finish. The sheer length of the event caused many players to either lose interest, or just become exhausted with the same thing. The game still runs today, now GM'd by Bartnum and Onikain. Another popular game is the Defeat the Tentacles PbP game. This was originally hosted by Aika, but later by several other members who wished to put different twists into the game. The basic premise was that players were PM'd a role to play during the game. They were either a tentacle demon or a human. The game would then follow a storyline set up by the GM, in which the the tentacle demons would attempt to place suspicion on other players and humans would attempt to kill off all demons. After each day, the tentacle demon would be allowed to kill one human and specialized humans, such as those who can identify the roles of other players, would be able to use their skills. The death of a human would be announced, and players would be given the ability to "lynch" a player they suspect is a demon. This led to extremely dramatic gameplay for a good player would be able to trick others into lynching the opposing side. The game would end with either all the humans or the demons being killed. The roles of all players would be announced, and players would be allowed to comment on their strategies and their reactions before the thread becomes locked and a new game is made. As time passed, more rules and more player types were added, which only served to add to the excitement. This game became so popular, it spawned its own memes. The memes both involve the "lynching" aspect of the game. The first is to say "I vote no lynch", in which indecisive players could choose this option when they weren't sure who was a demon or not. This is used, as Aika put it once again, "whenever it makes a tiny bit of sense in any board." The second is a far more popular variation. "I vote lynch Bartnum" based on the in-game exploits of Bartnum, a regular in DTT. It is now used, like the first meme, whenever it makes a tiny bit of sense. At times, some newer members may notice veteran members seemingly mistake Linemarvel with the name Linemarvin. This also began in the original forums, in which a curious lurker with bad grammar asked what program Linemarvel used to create his games. Rather than answer his question, the repliers immediately began pointing out the name Linemarvin and immediately renamed Linemarvel as such. The eventual member count of the first forums reached around a thousand or so, almost all of them Lurkers. This extreme amount eventually led to members Darkfire and Momiji to begin the writing series "The Lurker Wars". The stories very loosely follows the actual events of the forums, but take place in a war setting. The story was rife with bad writing and at times, gaping plotholes, but because of its characterizations of the actual members of the forum made it one of the most popular stories in the Blank Page. The original story is still stuck on its second to last chapter, while the second series was started by Sinfulwolf. One of the biggest things about the original forums was its inclusion of a online chatroom, which was occupied almost constantly by many of the members. While it sparked many arguments between members due to trolls or complaints against the mods, it succeeded in bringing together many individual members. The reason for the move from the forums was a chain of events involving the rules of Proboards. Onikain, having gone through numerous real-life problems, sent a message to the Proboards owners, explaining the existance of porn on the forums. The posting of porn was forbidden on Proboards and promptly got shut down, which later became known as Ragnarok. Thankfully, former administrator Antithetical Inquiry had thought ahead and had members email a message to a gmail account during the first beginnings of the forums. This account was then to send an e-mail to all of the messagers in case the Proboard staff located the forums and shut them down. This way, they could stay in communication even with the loss of the forums. In an incredibly quick time, Aika managed to locate a new forum provider, Phpbbhost, as a temporary haven until he found a new forum host that would allow porn. This forum was named Tentacle Haven. The Second Forum The second forum, named Tentacle Haven, as a sort of name for a place where it was a Haven for those who liked tentacles, and by extension Linemarvel's work, was where most people who heard anything went to. A few people still had access to a chat client that was available and because of that, many people were able to move properly by word of mouth alone. A few people were lost in the transfering process, as well as certain members becoming more reclusive because of events. A few name changes occured here and there, some lurkers became more active, some members being lurkers. The second forum itself had many problems of it's own, from very invasive ads, to a large increase in spambots, something that was not seen as often in the first forum. Also as a result of the initial confusion, there became a split and a few members branched off to create their own forums, each one taking along with them their friends, although some users continued to stay in more than one place at a time. Things continued normally for awhile, although there would be eventual talks of moving to a new forum. A project was created by AI in order to ensure that if the forum got reported again, we would all supposedly get warned this time and a mass email would be sent out to call everyone to go to the new forums. This would later be known as project Ragnarok. Shortly after this, Aika finally decided to stop using a free hoster and simply register for a domain name and use vBulletin software, which led to the current forums. Category:The History of ULMF